


Little, Lost, Pride and Joy

by orphan_account



Category: Archive of Our Own
Genre: Personification, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a work gets orphaned, how do you think it feels? Is it sad? Happy? Angry? Does it even know what to feel. It was once precious to someone, so what changed? Why do we abandon the things we once held as dear to our hearts as our children?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little, Lost, Pride and Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the works without homes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+works+without+homes).



You are the thing no one wants anymore. You were born- created- with all the love in the world. You were nursed until you were the height of your parent’s pride. You were put out there for the world to see and admire. You were loved. You were praised. Sure, there were some people that came around and disliked you. Others thought you could grow into more. 

In time, your brothers and sisters were born and joined you. They were as loved as you were. Each time a new one joined, your parent would celebrate. You were checked on everyday. Until you weren’t. Your parent vanished and you fell to the wayside. Some people still checked up on you and your siblings, but never the one that first loved you.

You begin to give up hope. Your parent is never coming back. You have been completely abandoned and your heart is broken. Your siblings still hope. They pray. But you don’t. You were the first one. You were the original. You were the first one loved, and the first one to be unloved. You have nothing left to hope for. Until that small ray of hope shines through your dark world.

It’s been so long since you’ve seen their face. It isn’t quite the same as it used to be. It’s older, stronger, yet sadder. But you know your parent when you seen them. You beam with joy. After so long, you are not alone anymore. You are filled with happiness, but they are sad. The look of disappointment on their face is clear. 

You realize how right you were. The next thing you know, you are being abandoned again. This time with no hope of your parent loving you. They have disowned you. Thrown you away and left you on your own. Your siblings follow one by one, until you are all lost in the sea of the other forgotten ones. 

You get separated in the sea of the lost. You do not move. You were the first. The loved. The unloved. You are now the forgotten. You are the abandoned. You are nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> For ironies sake, this work has been orphaned. It's okay though. I am hating myself for doing it. I swear, baby, mama loves you. You were just born for something else. I will check on you.
> 
> If anyone wants to give this little one a family, I would appreciate it.


End file.
